The Resurrection of Sherlock Holmes
by Eligrl77
Summary: It's 3063 and humans have since perished. Nova is a fan of human history, especially of it's fiction. With a little help from her dad, she makes her dreams come true. At what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_3063_

_Planet Omiya_

Nova stared intently on the screen presented in her bedroom. She was lying in her capsule. An old tattered flag of Great Britain her dad gifted her one year hung over it. She smiled and laughed reading the foreign text. She waved her hand every now and then to the virtual page. She had been reading this story for the last two days. The story was _Scandal in Belgravia_ by Dr. John H. Watson. Nova wished so deeply she was Irene Adler in those moments. For the chance to taunt Sherlock with her intellect just like she did. No one was like him on her father's ship, her planet, or her time she thought. She read with adoration and a tinge of melancholy at the thought. She was startled when her father beamed herself in her chamber.

"Is everything okay?" her father asked. He was Captain Vox Domini. He controlled everything that went onboard the Athena. He was the only parent she had. Her mother had died during childbirth. "Do you want help to review your world war three homework?"

"No dad, I think I am ready for the test tomorrow," she rolled her eyes never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Don't tell me. You are reading the adventures of Sherlock Holmes?" he looked annoyed.

"Of course and I am rereading this story. I wish I could meet Irene Adler myself!"

"It always amused me how much you love human history," he shook his head. "Don't you read anything else besides that stuff?"

"Why should I? They were so interesting. I could never get away with the amount of stuff Irene Adler could do on this ship," she pushed back a few rainbow strayed hairs on her face.

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Dad these _are_ my friends! I like being in 2012 much more."

"You worry me sometimes with all of your talk about this person," he shook his head.

"Well… you know my birthday is coming up?"

"Yes and we discussed I'm still not letting boys anywhere near your cabin."

"I figured that much. Dad… who was the last human woken on this ship?"

"Gosh Nova, that was a long time before your birth. I was just a toddler when that was conducted. No… no… don't tell me what you are thinking."

"Oh come on, why not dad?"

"Waking up someone who has been dead a thousand years? There is probably nothing left of Mr. Holmes or that friend of his left."

"What if there is dad? If there is even just a follicle left, could I? I want to it be my 18th birthday present."

"Honey, you just don't wake up a species that has been extinct for years," he tried to explain. "Remember when humans tried bringing back dinosaurs?"

"Well it was their fault they bought back T Rex, not some of the gentler ones. The next time earth does its rotation, can we both go down to England and find his grave?"

"Humans haven't been around for a long time Nova. The grave is probably buried deep with dirt and trees."

"Dad you said you wanted to give me a good 18th birthday present. Can't you give me this?" she folded her arms in a pout. Captain Vox sighed and rolled his eyes once more. Why couldn't he just have a daughter into normal space things?

"I'll take the day off from the federation. We can use one of the pods to go to and from. I wouldn't be telling anyone about this young lady."

"I promise," she smiled as she went back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you talked me into this," as the pod bay doors opened, shooting out from their ship. Captain Vox was at the controls as he guided the pod to its destination. It took only an hour to get to planet earth. A silent, toxic planet was all it was now.

"The air is still disgusting," he shook his head as they went through the layers of the atmosphere. The radiation hadn't still cleared from world war three. Captain Vox remembered visiting here when he was a boy. The blue skies, green grass, the flowers, all came flooding back into his mind as they made their decent. The sky was grey and the sun barely visible. Landing on the mutated weeds, that now stood taller than a building. The charred grass was thick and as tall as they were. Both father and daughter got their heavy earth gear on, complete with a body finder capability.

"This sure doesn't look like the England Watson talks about."

"Well in John's England, it wasn't a planet that was a heap of trash now either. According to the finder, we are where All Saints Church was. There are probably hundreds of bodies here Nova…" he didn't get to finish his sentence. She took off like a girl on a mission. She was just like her mother, maybe too much. When she loved something, it consumed her being. Nova treaded carefully, making sure to never leave her father's side. She was startled when she saw a two faced hare pass by.

"Poor rabbit," she thought. "At least there is some life left."

She continued searching with the device for two hours. There were signs of people underneath, but none of them being Sherlock or Dr. Watson.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" she slammed the finder on the ground. It started suddenly to signal loudly its location.

"Better leave this to me," Captain Vox said. "Go back to the pod and shut the door till you see me."

"Why? I want to be able to dig them up too!"

"I have experience in digging up human remains. You don't know what could be on the bones, if there are any left. I did you a favor coming here, so do as I say," the father pointed back to the pod. She huffed and walked back inside, locking it loudly behind her.

No one on the Athena had tried bringing back a previously dead person using DNA from their remains before. He knew Dr. Vim would not be amused he did this. He could already hear the angry dialogue. Everyone knew however he would do anything for his daughter. He could throw around his power when he wanted to. He thought of the consequences of all of this as his detector started to at a quick dig up the area. What if this didn't work? What if they hated Nova, space? Was this even ethical? Out of all the things she could have wanted for birthday, why bring back these two? The tombstone could now finally be seen. Two well cut cemented crosses stood in front of him. The one on the left read the following words:

SIR SHERLOCK HOLMES

BORN 7 JANUARY, 1981

REUNITED WITH HIS BELOVED

15 JANUARY, 2063

CONSULTING DECTECTIVE

THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD

Even Captain Vox had to slightly chuckle at that thought. He knew nothing about Sherlock Holmes, but he seemed to have a flare for the dramatics. The one on the right read the following words:

CAPTAIN JOHN H. WATSON

12 JULY 1979 – 25 SEPTEMBER, 2063

ARMY DOCTOR, CONSULTING DECTECTIVE

LOVING HUSBAND

PROTECTOR OF LONDON

A small realization crept up from within Captain Vox as he read the foreign text. These two had to have been more than colleagues. Who else would be considered a beloved if the said person wasn't mentioned? The thought softened his heart a little as the detector worked its magic to lift out from under the ground the old caskets. Humans had such strange burial rites he thought to himself.

With amazement, he found the skulls were still intact. He was overjoyed that even some teeth were still intact. This would be more than enough DNA. He very delicately stored them within the detector, as it folded around its contents. The device air locked the remains to preserve them on the journey home. Captain Vox didn't say much as he climbed back into the pod where his daughter was. She was too busy looking at her texts from friends, as they jetted off back to the Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what?!" Dr. Vim yelled, disrupted from his chemical experiment. This wasn't the first time Captain Vox gave me a request he disagreed with. This however was something that was even more outrageous.

"It's for my daughter."

"For your daughter I'm surprised you haven't bought her a galaxy," he rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Vim, I think this would be great."

"How would it be? Let's bring back two people from a radiated planet and see what happens? You are lucky you got out of there alive. There are building sized three headed alligators there now thanks to radiation. I would need time to clean the remains of radiation before I can even think of activating them. You are asking me to reactivate human beings who have been dead for the last thousand years! They could infect the ship and we would have no immunity."

"We could learn something from them! No one here appreciates human history. I bet no one besides me has even met a human."

"Yes, but we have literature. We don't need to have direct contact with the past to understand it. Why can't people just be satisfied with that? It would take a lot of my time I am not willing to spend..." the words didn't get enough to leave his mouth fast enough before a couple hundred ckundras of Paraladic currency dropped in front of his desk. His eyes widened.

"How about now?" Captain Vox grinned.

"Are you… bribing me? This is still highly illogical and a bad idea. You can't afford to expose our people to this. Don't you even remember what the laws Federation passed after the war?"

"Refresh my memory, doctor."

"Unless it was _vital_ to research, no life form on earth should be taken out of the atmosphere. Not even those mountain sized dandelions."

"Listen, I'm captain of this ship and I can make my own rules. This is what my daughter wants and as much as I object myself, this is all she wants. These human beings are vital to her. I don't know why either, but we're both about to find out. I'll make it double and count it as a favor." Dr. Vim sat in his office chair in defeat. He could never win an argument with the captain even if he tried. He swung his power too greatly for his own liking.

"You leave me then no choice, but to accept your conditions Captain," the older man sighed. "But if this experiment goes awry, I know who I will be blaming it on." Captain Vox patted him on the shoulder.

"I always knew I could count on you," he grinned as he left his office. Dr. Vim sat in his office pondering over this. He could do the right thing and report this to federation. This would be considered a direct violation. The ethics of all of this plagued his mind as well. Who gave his daughter the right to resurrect random human beings at will? Did she even know what they could be capable of? Captain Vox didn't even indentify who he even bought with on the ship. Those skulls could represent the greatest or worst of humanity. Didn't anyone learn anything from the history regarding the resurrecting of the dinosaurs or even as small as the dodo bird?

Disobeying the captain however in a time like this, seemed like a bad idea as well. He knew ever since the Captain's wife Priya passed, things hadn't been the same on the Athena. Every floor on the ship had some memorial dedicated to her memory. Dr. Vim thought it was a shame there wasn't enough done in regards to his mental health. After more pondering and getting back to his chemical experiment, he sighed to himself.

"You've won," Dr. Vim said under his breath.

"So when is your birthday party Nova?" Pru asked after school. Everyone in school had been anticipating her party. She was known for having some of the best ones on her planet. Classes were all done virtually and once the lessons were done, classes were dismissed. Pru and Nova had been friends since they have been on the Athena. If anyone could withstand her rants about human history, it would be Pru.

"It's going to be at the end of Cyacta. I'm going all out for this one. I'm going to invite the entire school. I'm going to have a big surprise for everyone at it."

"Wow sounds great Nova! I'll let everyone know. Is your dad okay with it and all? I know he's the captain?"

"Oh please! Dad let's me do almost whatever I want. Still can't date anyone though," she pouted.

"He still won't let you? You are eighteen years old. You can have any Gymean on this ship or planet for that matter!"

"Dating really isn't my scene Pru. None of them care about the stuff I'm into..."

"Like human history? That stuff is so boring Nova Humans were so stupid and caused so many of their own problems. Of course they ended their reign with blowing each other out of existence," she rolled her eyes.

"Pru, not everyone was bad! Humans did great things. They helped each other. They made mistakes of course but who doesn't?"

"Okay, now you are starting to sound like Mr. Yari with that talk. Please tell me you aren't going to have a pretend human at your party this year? Only little kids have those!"

"Well, I'm not having someone dressing up as King Arthur or Prince Charming. In case you were wondering."

"Maybe try to do something that everyone is doing? Well got to go. My transport is here. Keep me in the loop Nova!" Pru ran off to catch the transport to drive her back to her floor. Nova took the private elevator back to her cabin and smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

In the times of humans, it would have taken hundreds if not thousands of years, for radiation to dissipate off of any particular object. Especially ones buried eight feet deep in highly radioactive ground. Even though Dr. Vim had excavated on other planets, this was the first time he would be trying to reactivate humans. For the rest of the month of Amati into the end of Parana, the two skeletons were washed in special enclosed sinks. As they floated peacefully being cleansed from centuries of toxins, they haunted Dr. Vim. He grimaced at the very sight of them. The more he thought about them, the more he thought about Captain Vox and the federation.

There was luckily much more to occupy his mind than just this. One of his other jobs was to closely monitor the health of the elderly members on board. Old age was usually the cause of death for most of them. They considered themselves to be a peaceful race and not one that dealt with such stresses that had plagued other alien beings. One of Dr. Vim's favorite patients of these was the always entertaining Donita Auron. She was considered to be the oldest living on the ship. She was always treated with much respect. Some believed her stories had been greatly exaggerated over the eons. Her stories had become a constant state of gossip. She not only claimed that she met and interacted with humans, but she had in fallen in love with one with one. A man by the name of Josiah Kenzel, he had been from South America. She was on vacation when she had been a teenager. Her alien appearance and different way did not intimidate him unlike many of the others. Their kind was feared on earth, and so they took through electronic methods to keep in close contact.

She told the stories over and over to anyone who would listen. When she always got to the end, she would grow quiet. There would always be a sorrowful look that would overpower her. When earth became too war torn and dangerous in its final years for even their kind to vacation on, they were banned not to go near planet earth again. She pleaded with the captain multiple times to let Josiah come with them. Every single time she was refused, due to the political grounds and for infecting the others. The war grew into a world war and the nuclear bombs decimated every major city. Humans at this point were considered extinct. There would be no intergalactic assistance.

Donita never got over this experience. It would show every time Dr. Vim would come to give her medicine. The endless playing of Beethoven in her small quarters and a small picture of her dear Josiah hung on her wall. Complete with small black ribbons around the frame. Prepared to hear her stories again, Dr. Vim opened her chamber door.

"Time for your medicine Donita," he would try to stay cheerfully. She sat on the couch, her face sagging, long flowing grey hair array, and large eyes staring right at him.

"I don't want to take my medication," she said in a quiet tone.

"Miss Auron, it is for your health and for the health of others," he tried to explain to her. "Josiah would want you to take your medication."

"Josiah should have been here, why isn't Josiah here?" she cried out.

"Miss Auron, you are confused. Josiah has been gone a very long time."

"Gone?"

"Yes, so are all humans. You wouldn't want to see earth again mutated and radiated. It's not like the earth of your youth. Take your medication please Donita," he took her frail hand into his and put the capsules in her hands. She sighed as he gave her water to flush it down her long blue throat.

"See? Now it wasn't that hard was it? I hope you have a good night Miss Auron," he patted her shoulder gently and left her sitting idly by herself. Dr. Vim yawned as he was on his transport back to his office. He heard a slight faint noise coming from his lab. It was the counters beeping, confirming that the skulls had been cleaned of all their toxins. His eyes widened and heart beat faster. He had to go get Captain Vox instantly, as he would have to begin the reactivation process immediately. He thanked the heavens they didn't clear during his clinic practicing hours.

"I came as quickly as I could," Captain Vox, yawned stepping into the lab.

"Where is your daughter?" Dr. Vim asked.

"Don't concern my daughter for the moment. I want to make sure myself this… specimen is what she wants. I don't want to take any chances if this goes awry," he pointed to his Ramato gun.

"Put that away captain! Those make me nervous," he shook at the sight of seeing one.

"Don't worry doctor. It's always on safety unless I speak the pass code. I am the only one that knows my personal pass code for my gun. You are safe hands."

"Good," he replied, wiped his sweat off his face. He switched on all the controls he needed for this work. They made quiet hum noises as he delicately put the first skull in the activation chamber and air locked it tight.

"Activate," he spoke to the small computers inside the chamber. Blue light shot out from under where the skull. Two small robot hands came and slowly started doing a DNA scan analysis of the skull. In synchronization, they with great care to detail reconstructed the skeleton from the head down. Captain Vox watched in awe as the tissue processing was next. Another scan was set through the skeleton and tissues were placed in their correct positions.

"Ten seconds to ultra violet protection," Dr. Vim stated as the chamber was covered with a shield. He explained this process to Captain Vox as the cells would have no choice but to grow skin. He also explained that the default age of reactivation was thirties human age. They could not get activation any younger or older than that for reasons beyond them.

"Look like reconstruction is complete. Would you like me to remove the shield?" Dr. Vim asked Captain Vox nervously, unsure of what to expect from either the specimen or Captain Vox.

"Please do," he said and the shield gave away to a fully grown naked male. Pale and reminded the Captain of Michelangelo's David sculpture the way he was shaped. Dark black curls covered his face.

"Why is he not moving?" Captain Vox asked.

"I have as a default for any reactivation, anesthetics are put in place. We don't know what he is capable of yet. His vital signs look spectacular though," as they surveyed the machines keeping track of heartbeat. I will keep him in here and in this chamber till we revive his friend. I am sure your daughter will want to see him soon also."

"Hard to believe the month of Cyacta is upon us. Let's hope this is what she has been waiting for."


	5. Chapter 5

_Remember. _

_Remember. _

_What is the last thing I remember? _

_I was holding John's hand. _

_I was dying. _

_I had terminal brain cancer and even with the best care of England, the doctors could not save me. _

_We were at home in Surrey. _

_The sun was setting outside. _

_Hamish was weeping. _

_That was the last sound I remember. _

_Something feels different now. _

_I feel cold but I can't open my eyes. _

_I have no clue where I am. _

_Is this heaven or hell? _

_No, Mycroft told me once those places weren't real. _

_Mommy said we would become angels again. _

_I am hearing a murmuring of voices. _

_I just heard a man say John's name and something was successful._

_I can't understand what they are saying._

_What did he do this time?_

_Did he save me?_

_I am hearing him breathe._

_What is this language they are speaking?_

_It's not Aboriginal, African? _

_No, can't be European based._

_There is a figure over me caressing my hair, my face. _

_I think she is calling my name. _

_She doesn't have hands like a nurse. _

_It feels like a lizard in the wild. _

_She's calling my name again. _

Nova called his name once again, adjusting her voice dial to the United Kingdom setting. "Sherlock can you hear me? I'm Nova," she called to him again from the chamber speaker. The lights around him blinded him for a few minutes. Finally, with much strength he fully opened his multi colored eyes. He gasped and hit his head slightly on the back of the chamber.

He first saw his reflection. He was much younger than he remembered. That was the first shock. The second shock was the girl standing eye wide at him. The one with long rainbow strands of hair, pale flesh of scales that covered her body. Wearing a dress with the symbols he too was wearing. Multi colored eyes that were dilated in complete love and adoration. The color in her eyes kept changing.

"Where am I!" he let out a yell, hitting the top of the chamber with both hands, still inside. "Have I been abducted?"

"You are on planet Omiya with me Sherlock Holmes. Dr. Watson is right next to you. He is still coming out of his anesthetics. Welcome back." Sherlock turned his head slightly to the right and saw his John in the chamber not far from him. He was dressed and still asleep. He looked like when they had first met. The realization was startling and none of this made sense.

"I was dying in Surrey of brain cancer. How many years has it been? Am I on a drug trip?"

"Most of our kind doesn't know what cocaine even is. I can assure that you aren't on that substance."

"Why am I locked up in here? Did you kidnap us?"

"Only for the time being, at least that is what dad says?" she rolled her eyes.

"What are you and why are we on this vessel? Where are you taking us?"

"Our kind is called the Hopense. At least that is what people did when humans existed like you. I've… never met a real human before. You are like a work of art. You are as beautiful as John… I mean Dr. Watson described you in his book," she blushed. "This ship is called the Athena. It houses four thousand of us and everything we want is on here. Well… everything except you of course."

"If this is some sick joke, I am not finding this funny at all!" he grimaced at her. He tried to punch the chamber door, but he was too weak.

"I know you are just waking up. I would be cranky too if someone woke me up after a thousand years…"

"What did you say?"

"A thousand years. A thousand years since you have died and it's 3063." Sherlock contemplated this sentence in his glass prison with heavy heart. "I'll let Doctor Vim know you are awake. You are probably hungry. Try the purple capsules. I think they taste the best." As she too said that, he saw his husband slowly wake up in the chamber next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I was so alone_

_And I owe you so much. _

_The light had gone out of my life the moment Sherlock died. _

_Here I was dying, without him. _

_Nothing could replace any of the joy we shared together. _

_I could finally be with him. _

_Nothing could separate us now, not even in death. _

_I remember Hamish sobbing. _

_I had told him there was nothing he could do. _

_I could see the fear and pain burning in his eyes._

_In those moments I pitied him. _

_I must still be in the hospital. _

_I thought I was gone? _

_I'm hearing voices. _

_I'm hearing Sherlock. _

_I must be dreaming. _

_He sounds upset, afraid. _

_This doesn't sound right. _

_If this were heaven, I wouldn't be hearing him in hysterics. _

_For God's sake John, wake up and see what's going on. _

_He's here again. _

_Even if he isn't here again you'll have to live with it. _

He heard his husband's faint voice calling his name.

"John? Oh John… how young you look again. Even in death we aren't even at peace," he weakly sighed near his chamber speaker. John first thought was that he was cold. Don't they give you hot blankets when you are dying? He sure didn't feel like he was dying. His limbs, his body felt lighter to him. Only the faint sense of feeling entrapped. He struggled to open his eyes beneath the bright lights that shone around the room. He was slowly registering the continuous hum of machinery around him. None of this is what he remembered. That is what first startled him. The next thing that startled him even more was bending his head to see Sherlock's gaze. He let out a loud gasp.

"Sher… Sherlock! What the hell? Where the hell are we? You are alive! You are… young again? This can't be heaven." He quickly studied his face and it was everything he loved and remembered. He didn't look hurt at least.

"That is highly illogical thinking John. There is no such thing apparently. No such thing if alien forms revive us from the dead."

"Aliens?" he didn't finish his thought as he turned to look at Nova.

"What in god's name are you and why are we here?!" he yelled at her.

"Please calm down Dr. Watson, I know it is all a great shock. Doctor Vim is here and he will explain anything you want to know. I must be on my way to school," she bowed to them. "It is truly an honor to have you as guests on the Athena," she said as she hurried out of the cabin.

"Gentlemen, I believe you are called. I am Doctor Vim and we are on the spaceship Athena."

"We went through that already," Sherlock sighed annoyingly. "Why were we revived after a thousand years?"

"A thousand years Sherlock we've been dead? What the hell is going on?" John repeated again in distress.

"Your remains were extracted from what was planet earth, as you can see out your windows," he pointed to the grayish yellow planet.

"Something happened to it, didn't it?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Yes, unfortunately you can thank world war three. A most painful subject of human history if you ask me," Dr. Vim added in. "Now before I explain anymore about why we are all here, you must both be very weak from the long slumber. This will help," he pressed another button. Two small robot hands appeared in each chamber holding a single hypodermic needle. Just as a nurse would in a hospital, one hand prepared their skin and found a vein. The needle was quickly in the other."

"What did you inject us with?" John asked.

"It's food. In liquid form, of course. We only have liquid or capsules on this ship for food. Our kind never ate actual food grown anywhere. Partly why world war three was as awful was it was. Their resources dried up and many died that way," the doctor sighed. "You are in very good hands I can promise you. Captain Vox, the head of all the crew on this ship will be visiting you as well. I will let you two rest in the meantime. My assistants are on hand to meet any need you may have." he turned down the bright lights a few notches checked vitals once more on the large screens before he left.

"Of course, he didn't say if we were getting out ever. What are we, some science project for aliens?"

"I don't know John. I can't comprehend any of this. This is all illogical and makes no sense. We never knew or encountered of any alien life forms nor were we aware of any. Of all the people that have ever lived, why did they think to revive us?"

"I don't know Sherlock, but who the hell are these things?"

Sherlock did his best to fill in the small things he already knew. He told him the little he knew about Nova when he woke up and some of the information he told her.

"She must have something to do with it. She seems rather innocent though. Not like she is going to have us for dinner."

"Obviously not if all they have is liquid or capsules. Your deduction is rather rusty."

"Well we have been dead for a while!"

Before the two could converse more, their IVs were removed delicately. Both of them watched with trepidation, never being sure if the machine would start to hurt them. As soon as the hands went back into the corridor, the bottom of the chambers started filling with a thick smoke. They started coughing and total fear gripped them. John tried to bang on the glass and yell, but with no avail. Sherlock felt helpless as he too tried to do the same. The effects of the smoke overtook them and drowsiness settled in. The lab grew slightly darker, only a handful of machines keeping the room from complete darkness.

They barely had time to register what was going on, before they drifted into the world sleep again once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Vox sat in his office chamber, watching the giant screen in front of him. It was a regular video conference was from Reglin Yanto. Judging from the looks of him, the robots would rather put him through than risk hesitating to and be turned into ash. He was menacing character. He was considered to be a Gymenapus that lived on the nearby planet Tael. Half Gymean and half octopus and feared by anyone who saw him. He had been elected head of Space Federation after the previous one had died of old age. He was not as kind nor as forgiving as was the predecessor. Reglin never liked Captain Vox period. He was less of a leader and more of a playboy to him. Any gossip that could be used against Captain Vox to overpower him, he was only too thrilled to comply.

Captain Vox reminded himself of the human phrase "a face only a mother could love" would apply greatly to Reglin. First having to deal hearing those slimy tentacles typing at all of his multiple programs and second his talking. He would go on mile long rants and pause for five minutes and then continue back in on the conversation. Today, he could feel Reglin's wrath on him. It didn't help matters there were the multiple black beady eyes that too frowned when he spoke.

"Dr. Vim has informed me on your recent experiments… with human life," he paused, leaving a grimace spread across his face. Captain Vox sighed. Of course Dr. Vim would have reported his concerns to Reglin.

"Yes, yes it's for my daughter's birthday. She is turning eighteen and she doesn't have a lot of friends. Their remains were able to be extracted from planet earth…"

"Extracting from planet earth?" Reglin yelled loudly into the large screen. "Do you know the laws that were passed eons ago in regards to such activity on that planet?"

"Yes… I do Reglin."

"Then why did you violate them? Do you know what news of this could do to the passengers on your ship, the rest of your crew if they find out aliens are on your ship? They would throw you out into space. They would turn on you the moment they knew what you've done. None of them up to now have ever been in contact with human life forms. Many of them, including your daughter have no immunities to anything that these specimens may have."

"They were screened for every little thing through Dr. Vim. I was planning on having them just around for her party…"

"And then what Captain?" There was a long pause on both sides.

"I was planning to just have them be alive for the duration of her party. I would wait till Nova was occupied elsewhere and then dispose of them."

"Whose idea was this in the first place? This is extremely reckless behavior on your part Captain Vox."

"I say once more to you I did it for my daughter. Have you even met my daughter? She barely has friends of her own kind. She is obsessed with human history. What was I suppose to do, tell her no?"

"You have the most spoiled daughter in this entire galaxy. If any daughter of mine would have wanted me to bring back life forms from thousands of years ago, that request would been denied! If you had any thought of your passengers, you too should have known that," the voice snarled back.

"What was I suppose to do Reglin? Tell her humans are just a fairy tale? A make believe story?"

"I'm not going to debate the merits of humanity to you Captain Vox. I admit, they were useful… for a time. They self destructed their own kind through their wanting to be on top of the food chain. What good did that do? What good has it done to bring these specimens back to life Captain? If you thought that bringing back to life something from a dead planet was a good idea, what will you think of next? Revive planet earth perhaps? Wake up the dead and bring them back? Well guess what, Captain Vox. I am not going to let you. On the night of the seventh of Cyacta, I will be bringing my guards to this little party of your daughter. I will be on hand to make sure these specimens are… disposed of once the celebrating is over. No one outside of Federation will know of this event. We will go on just as we were. However…. If things do not go the way I want them to, I will have no qualms about ending your reign on the Athena. To me, you have just been nothing but a thorn in my side. The Athena could use a leader that doesn't believe in stuck gazing back at the past, but only eyes set on the future."

"Has… everyone on Federation agreed to this little treaty of yours?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they? No one has encountered humans nor do care about them. This daughter's obsession of yours is rather unhealthy. I would suggest a memory eraser for your own sanity."

"You are cruel Reglin."

"Ah, yes I might be cruel Captain. I have been called many things over the galaxies by many foolish people like you. Are any of them still leaders? Are any of them still alive and breathing to call me names behind my back or in front of my face? No, they aren't for a reason Captain. That is because I annihilate my enemies. I will be there to make sure the proceedings go exactly as ordered. I am done talking anymore to you Captain, for now. We will be speaking soon enough. I promise no harm will come to your daughter… as long as she obeys orders."

"Lay a tentacle on her and I will blast you out of galaxy."

"Oh really Captain? We'll see about that," he yelled as disconnected shot across the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to apologize for how Dr. Vim has been treating you. It sure wasn't right of him to just blast you with sleeping gas without consent," Nova sighed, guiding Sherlock and John around the ship. They went on a nice personal tour conducted by her. They were aghast by their surroundings. Within a single spaceship, lived a city within it full of life and activity. It could have resembled the bustling life of Tokyo, with bright neon looking signs and constant streams of virtual ads.

"It scared us half to death. I thought we were going to be dying again," John tried to explain calmly.

"He doesn't understand why I wanted you both here with me. He just thinks this is some science project… it's more than that."

"How come is it that no one is noticing us if we are the only humans on this vessel?"

"I have activated my invisibility shields around the three of us. That is why I ask you both stay close to me while I guide you around the ship. I am doing it for your protection, as for mine as well."

"You did answer my question Nova," Sherlock interrupted. "Why did you bring us back? Why us?" he asked as they approached where her cabin was.

"You probably won't like my answer Sherlock. It may seem trivial and petty to you. I did because I am so very lonely. I have only one friend on this ship. No one wants to be friends with the captain's daughter," she shook her head as she closed the door behind them. "They think I will just tell on them for the simplest of things. No one trusts me here."

"Your mother isn't in the picture isn't she?" Sherlock asked as he looked around the room.

"My mother died in childbirth with me. I never got to know her."

"Even with all the technological advances you have?" John interjected.

"There was nothing my father could do. He has blamed himself for what has happened ever since then. He has given me everything my heart has ever desired."

"Including the right to play God," Sherlock snarled. "This flag that hangs over your bed is familiar to me."

"It was a gift from Great Grandfather when he had to…"

"Had to… what?" he examined carefully the torn fabric.

"Search for human life after the wars. They found that flag in some of the rubble. They didn't understand its context at the time. We don't have our own nations you see. We are just one federation. He kept it and gave it to his son, and now it is mine."

"This is the flag they kept in Warminster abbey. To honor the last surviving world war one soldier. It was quite the spectacle, the idea of losing the last of someone who fought in that war," John starting to remember too.

"I studied that in human history class! Amazing how one person's death could trigger so much violence?"

"We are getting off the subject," Sherlock whined. "So you bring us back simply because you are lonely? You are right in that regard I am finding this to be rather trivial."

"I wanted you to be my guests at my birthday party. My whole school and almost everyone on this ship will be there too. I wanted to impress everyone."

"This is utterly ridiculous. What are we now, party entertainment? Nova what were you thinking when you decided to do all of this? Didn't you understand any of what I said to John about how love is a disadvantage?"

"I have never known love the way you both have," she sat solemnly on her bed. "I have never met a single person of my own kind that has ever wanted to leave this galaxy. I have never met anyone who has wanted an adventure into the unknown. Worst of all, I have never met anyone who is willing to jump off a building for me like you did for John," her multi colored eyes glistened with tears. "I've been taught humans always talked about how the greatest love story in literature was considered Romeo and Juliet. I always disagreed with everyone's view on that. You two are the greatest love story ever written in the history of the race. It defies gender, societal norms. If anything I am deeply envious of the love that you two shared in your lives. No one else here cares about your adventures. No one here remembers the great things you did. They just think the entire human race is just a make believe story. Something only children should enjoy, and after a certain age not. I cared however, maybe more than I should. I can at least now say we have met and how it warms my heart to know people like you did walk planet earth," she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Sherlock, you are being hard on the girl," John patted her back lightly.

"It's so nice to know humanity is now just meant for alien parties," Sherlock rolled his eyes. "What will you do with us after your little soiree is done? Put us away like party favors?"

"It can be up to your liking. I would be honored and beyond grateful if you chose to stay in these times with me. My father and the others may not like it, but I never cared about their opinions or anyone else's. There is also the option… of deactivation. Basically how you were reanimated would simply just be reversed. Your being here wouldn't impact any previous memories and the whole thing will just be forgotten," she sighed. "I am sure we could use a consulting detective on the ship."

"You just told us your kind is extremely docile."

"I'm not talking about my kind. I'm talking about the federation."

"What about the federation?"

"A man who despises my father runs it. I have never met him and yet he terrifies me. I see my father sometimes after he gets done his meetings with him. He looks nervous… and he can't tell me why and I don't understand. I've been told he is also coming to my party."

"Maybe there is something afoot here for us Sherlock after all," he lightly punched his shoulder.

"Tell us everything. Do not leave a single detail out," he commanded to Nova.


	9. Chapter 9

"Calling us a better couple than Romeo and Juliet," John laughed as he gazed into the galaxy from their window. Every now and then would bring a flicker of a meteor and the faint brightness of other surrounding planets. Nova and her father allowed both Sherlock and John to stay for a few nights in their guest quarters. Captain Vox allowed it, as long as they were escorted by Nova herself. The rooms were decadently furnished with all the amenities would need in such a place. Half of him frightened by all of what was taking place, and at the same time overjoyed. Jubilant in unspeakable joy with all of his might to see Sherlock again. To caress his hair, his skin once more. Sherlock sat in their bed in deep contemplation.

"John I want you to tell me about the months following my death," Sherlock asked.

"Why on earth would you want to know about that Sherlock?" John slid next to Sherlock, trembling at the thought. Despite the agitation, he continued. "I had to bury you and conduct your memorial service. You would have hated it probably. I know how much you and Mycroft hated sentiment. You filled the entire Westminster abbey. The Royal family even attended. I don't think there was a dry eye to be found in that entire place."

"I didn't mean the memorial service or whatever did, but you John."

"I was so dreadfully lonely Sherlock. Just like I was when you faked your death. I was thankful to have Hamish during that time. He really stepped up to take care of me. He helped clean out the flat, organize all that needed to be done, and help start that lovely museum about you that probably isn't there now. We both missed you and I'm sure that is why my health was so affected," his eyes watered at the thought. "I couldn't live without you, knowing you were actually gone this time."

"Oh John," was all that Sherlock could say as he held him in his arms. The embrace felt heavenly. "I missed you too. My last moments alive, my entire mind played back was everything we did together. It killed me knowing I was going to be leaving you forever. I was never one to believe mummy's interpretation of heaven. I was slightly convinced when they woke me up on here that is was the place she had always spoken of. Afraid not," he smirked.

"We always seemed to get into trouble somehow," John laughed in his arms. He never wanted to let Sherlock go ever again. He was partly afraid he would never get the chance again to. "So has your view changed about space since you are now in it?"

"Not as dull as I suspected. It sounds like Nova has quite a dilemma on her hands. She may have actually bought us back here for good reason. Her life and the life of her father will be in critical danger with the federation's appearance at her party."

"You really think the federation has it out for her father?"

"From what she told us, it is clear they don't tolerate his presence. We know that their showing is a power play."

"But what are we going to do about it if things go wrong, Sherlock? We don't know what they are capable of. We don't even know the kind of weapons they use up here."

"I have a strong feeling Miss Nova knows what she is doing. I think she is ready at all costs to protect her father."

"Protect her father? You think she is mature to understand what is really going on?"

"Probably not, but that is why we are here. We aren't going to just stand around like the show ponies her father thinks we are. We are here to protect her. We thought Moriarty was bad enough… this may even top of all of that."

"You always acted better when there was a case to be solved," John kissed Sherlock lightly on the lips. "You know since we are here and we may not be in the form… why don't we have a little fun?" he said playfully in his ear.

"I never thought you would ask," as Sherlock grabbed his waist and pulled him under the covers.

Nova stood in her large dressing closet as her birthday gown was being fitted. Rosalie, her personal assistant robot was on hand to make sure everything looked right. The gown would be the talk of the night. Sapphire diamonds from Jupiter sparkled under the lights. The look also included a long silver veil that went down to the floor. She adjusted herself and twirled slowly to look at it from all the angles.

"It is so hard to believe you are eighteen. I still have data memory from your 1st birthday party," Rosalie couldn't help but admit. "Little girls grow up too fast."

"I wouldn't worry Rosalie," she brushed back a few stray purple strands. "I still never may get to leave this stupid ship."

"Don't be so upset with your father Nova. He loves you and always wants to protect you. Outside of our planet can be a dangerous place. Even your father knows that all too well."

"That's the thing Rosalie. I am going to be eighteen years old. I really don't know what is really out there. I'm grateful to my dad he gave me Sherlock and John. That has been the most adventurous thing I've ever done with him. Why should it end there though? There are whole planets and galaxies I've never seen. I've never seen all of what earth looks like now. I would just land myself there and study what's still left."

"I don't believe Captain Vox would like you to divulge in anymore human studies. I am amazed he has encouraged you as much as he has."

"What is wrong with being interested in humans Rosalie that you and everyone else on this ship finds so appalling."

"I can't compute that question Nova."

"I figured," she sighed as Rosalie helped her out of the dress and into her night clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look so beautiful," Captain Vox said to Nova as she twirled around in her long, flowing birthday gown. She thought she would also show her dad the outfit the night beforehand. "Your mother would have been so proud. You look like her a little more every day."

"Thanks dad," she quickly moved on to the topic she wanted to cover. "Why is Reglin going to be at my party?"

"Oh… well he wanted to come and pay his respects. I have some other friends in the federation coming to the party also. I didn't think you would find it problematic."

"You don't get along with him and he doesn't even like you. Why is he going to be at my party? Why can't you tell me why?"

"Why don't you just focus on enjoying yourself at your party Nova?"

"There is a reason and I want to know it," she looked dead at him. He couldn't lie anymore to his daughter.

"He doesn't like that Sherlock or John have been revived Nova. He's coming to… make sure once the party is over they… go back to their previous states."

"What? You can't do that? You said it would be my choice!"

"Yes, I did promise you that choice. Dr. Vim however chose to disclose our experiment to the federation. I'm sorry Nova there is nothing I can do," he sighed and tears filled her heavily made up eyes.

"You are asking me to destroy my friends' dad. It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair. Ending a life for any reason is unfair. Reglin like everyone else is just afraid of what the ramifications are going to be if someone was infected by them or if they left the ship…"

"They are safe and much safer than anyone in your stupid federation," she crossed her arms not being able to face her father. "All they want is to destroy everything they don't know or understand. Why is that?"

"Nova, please do not get upset at me. It wasn't my idea. I know they have made you less lonely and I am beyond grateful to them for that… Maybe this is all a bigger lesson for you. Maybe this will be a reason for you to…"

"Have to go mate with a boring, normal, stupid Gymean? I would rather die than that."

"Don't say that. I lost your mother and I am not going to lose you," he adjusted his suit coat. "All kinds of celebrities from across the galaxy will be there as well as members of the federation. I would advise you Nova to act appropriately."

"You are just as horrible as they are all are!" she cried back to her cabin before her dad could say anything more.

"I am disappointed in you Captain Vox. I thought you would have kept this little matter between us." Reglin's low voice echoed throughout the Captain's office.

"She's my daughter and it's her party. It was within my power to notify her of who will be coming."

"She is a feisty one just like her mother. This will make my job much harder now thanks to you."

"She won't have a chance to leave the festivities. My guards as well as your guards will be summoned to the event to ensure of it."

"Does she have powers that her mother possessed that will might be against me or my security team? You must be honest with me Captain. If not, there will be consequences."

"No, absolutely not," the Captain fibbed enough to make it unnoticeable.

"Good. Now I can think about more important matters. Good day Captain Vox," the disconnected yellow screen flashed.

Nova's party was on the lips of any young person who had the grace of being invited. Nova was hounded after school on what celebrities would be there. By the night before the party, she was entirely bored of the hoopla of the event. The only thing she wasn't tired about was being able to hang out with her real friends Sherlock and John. Even Pru couldn't compare in interests to them. She pulled a few pouts to allow Sherlock to be able to use the lab as he wanted to. She knew well a bored Sherlock, was a very bad one. As the days had gotten closer to her party, their relationship had much improved. Sherlock was learning fast many of the intricacies such as the map of the ship. Nova would read to him in British English texts of the history of Planet Omiya. He especially liked hearing about all the ship battles.

John spent much time with Captain Vox, learning about all the military histories of the planet. He didn't want to admit he was enjoying this as much Nova was. It pained him knowing how much they were great company, when they would have to be destroyed. As he saw how close his daughter was to them, it made him only sadder of the situation. He closed his eyes and justified it in his mind. That she and him would have to enjoy every moment. Time couldn't be reversed and orders had to be carried out. It was what had to be done in order for them to keep their lives this way.

The ship was decorated in red and silver linens on the day of Nova's birthday. Roses were displayed on every floor. Many robots working tirelessly to make sure the setup would be complete. Red and white lights glimmered in the decadent and exquisite event room, showcasing long tables with white linen with the finest of Saturn china. A stage was carefully being built on the very end of the tables to entertain the guests while guests could dance on the multicolor lighted floor.

Each invitation had a barcode and pass code to ensure the federation knew exactly who would be there. Cameras were shown on the ship's main TV program of all the celebrities getting out of their fancy ships to attend the gala. Known name after known name piled in from all over the galaxy. Robots in black ties working their way with appetizers on plates, while hundreds of people in fine and expensive gowns talked amongst themselves as a DJ played some music.

"I know this is what you call a ridiculous question to ask but please be honest in telling me how I look," Nova giggled as she showed Sherlock and John her dress. They were in fitted matching tuxedos.

"Absolutely stunning Nova," John was the first to say it.

"Breathtaking," Sherlock took her hand. She always remembered when humans would talk about butterflies as a feeling. She felt like she could burst when she heard those words. He never needed to say much for people to understand. John understood this and now Nova did too.

"I guess it's time to head to the party," she smiled as she took the both of them arm in arm.

"Are you nervous?" Sherlock asked her.

"I am less frightened with the both of you here. I should be freaking out but I'm not," she spoke as all three of them entered the private elevator to take them to the event.

"I want you to know something in case… things go awry. Heaven is wherever you are and wherever I am," she lightly tightened her grip on the both of their arms. They both looked at her puzzled by her statement. Her kind didn't worship religion, let alone would probably know too much about heaven. Why would things go awry? The thought troubled their minds as they got closer to where they needed to be. Nova briefly rested her decorated rainbow head on Sherlock's shoulder on the way down. She wanted to say more, but the words wouldn't come out. John looked concerned at the two of them as the golden doors opened into the event.

Hundreds of people were here gathered. The red and silver linings on the wall were elegantly strung on all the walls. Captain Vox announced her name as well as Sir Sherlock Holmes and Captain John Watson as they still walked, her arm wrapped around each of theirs. Everyone stood up as a strange aria was being played. Sherlock quickly assumed it was probably a national anthem of sorts. As they walked down the long aisle, there were whispers and gasps coming from every direction. Who was she walking with? What kind of things were these? There were even some hearty laughs coming from others Nova however shot her jeerers, a look of complete disgust as they finally reached the podium.

Everyone in unison sat down as all three were on the stage. This was where Nova was to make her annual birthday speech. This year would be special since it was her 18th birthday. She would be thanking all kinds of people she could care less for. She smiled as she gently unfolded the paper of boring dialogue as both Sherlock and John stood beside her.

As she was nearing her awful long speech, written by someone who obviously had no clue what it was really like to be her age in this era in time. She spoke in her native tongue effortlessly and with the maturity of any leader.

Her eyes slowly shifted around as she met the eyes of Reglin and his team. She albeit briefly, saw the reflections of their guns in the light. She felt her heart beating fast and sweat starting to pour from her forehead. She looked at John, with a look of a plan and absolute fear. Sherlock looked suspiciously in the same direction. She noticed her father was looking slightly nervous as well. His eyes glaring towards the Federation side of the table. She was more than thankful when her long speech was over. Sherlock and John escorted her back down the stage's stairs when little beams of red bounced off their tuxes. Nova looked up and saw snipers from the ceiling with their guns aimed for Sherlock and John. She took Sherlock's hand and forced him to look at her face while she screamed the iconic words in perfect English.

"Vatican cameos!" she screamed as protective skin shot out from her waist. She was creating a protective skin shield around Sherlock as they tried to fire. She was able to also turn on invisibility shield, which guarded more of John. He was shooting with accuracy back in the line of fire. Reglin cursed in rage, knowing now he had been deceived by the Captain.

"We have to get out!" she yelled as she kept the invisibility shield up. Dozens and dozens of her kind were screaming, running around aimlessly to avoid the chaos. They found her private elevator that was able to take her to the private pod bay.

"We'll have to leave the ship. They'll kill us all if we are found," she said breathlessly as they got in.

"Where will we go?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

"We're getting off this planet. We are going to go to the one planet I know they won't have the nerve to search for us on. We're going to planet earth."

"Didn't they say it was radiated?"

"I was with my father when we found both of your remains," she quickly started up the programs. "I know someone who could tell us where we could hide for a little," she yelled as the doors closed. The robotic voice started a countdown to launch.

"Are you hurt?" Sherlock asked her.

"Yes, but… it was worth it all," she said with a certainty as the pod shot out, into the wide open galaxy heading for earth.


	11. Chapter 11

_~Author's note: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading the story thus far. Your comments and enthusiasm has lifted my spirits. It's people like you who I write this stuff for. Not for people like Kaitlin Moran, who thinks it is perfectly acceptable to aim cheap shots at a community who loves Sherlock Holmes in all of its facets. No fan fiction writer should __**ever **__feel ashamed to write what they write. I love this community and all of the creativity we all have. I hope this unfortunate incident at the Empty Hearse premiere only proves we are a force to be reckoned with. Enough of my ranting and let's get on with the story. Thanks 3 K.W. ~_

Donita sat back in her bright, antiquated yellow sofa. It was as worn and tired as she looked with the meds Dr. Vim kept her on. The digital station in her cabin was playing the ever sorrowful tune "O Sole Mio." The haunting words echoing back to her.

_Pe' ll'aria fresca para già na festa..._

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._

She couldn't even remember the last time she saw a sun actually rise. The question of it occupied her as the song played on. Suddenly, her transmitter phone started buzzing in a loud hum. This sure didn't sound like any parts of "O Sole Mio" she remembered! Then she quickly remembered it had to be that phone of hers. She found it odd, as no one normally called her. She hesitantly pressed the answer button and on her screen, appeared Nova's youthful yet fearful face.

"Nova?" she asked the video screen. "Why are you calling me? Everyone here has been looking for you," she looked from behind her. She could see Nova's picture pop up every now and then as a wanted criminal on the ship bulletin newsfeed.

"Donita I need you to tell me where Josiah is, it's so important to me right now I know this," she spoke in a fast paced tone.

"Josiah?" Donita thought to herself. "That name sounds familiar to me. I'm told that he was a mere figment of my imagination."

"He's not Donita, I know he isn't. Look I need to find where Josiah is on planet Earth. If you can give me a location it could save me and my friends here."

"Why did you run away Nova? Isn't it your birthday?"

"Yes, yes it is but I am in major trouble and I need you to work with me here Donita." Donita concentrated and Nova paced around in the pod. Every now and then she would hear the quiet yet demanding asks of who she was speaking to. It sounded human, almost something Josiah would say. Her eyes lit up like a star.

"Valencia. Josiah was in Valencia."

"Donita thank you for your help. We will be landing there in no time flat."

"Josiah is… alive? Those bastards told me he had died. They said no one lived on earth anymore. Oh please why didn't you take me with you?" her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to go Donita. I will send him your kindest regards," Nova sadly disconnected the signal before anyone else on the ship could pick up the communication.

After much maneuvering on her end and despite not having a lot of experience in landing a vessel, Nova safely managed them to land in the city of Valencia. Just like her father would have wanted her to do, she dressed Sherlock, John, and herself in her space gear. Nova was the first to leave ship, making sure it was safe for all three of them to leave together. They would stay in the pod till she signaled them, much to Sherlock's whining about wanting to explore. John was always right Sherlock being the handful he was.

Large red paramaos as tall as a mountain stood around the ship. The air still hung over in a thick yellowish grey that she had grew accustomed to in her last visit. Remains of what looked like houses stood in ashy rubble as the mutated nature seemed determined to conquer it.

"I know human life was shown here," she smacked her scanner as it covered the surrounding area. She was almost shocked to hear it go off. She was still off some distance. She walked back to the ship and let Sherlock and John know of her findings.

"Are you sure who you are meeting with is safe?" John hesitantly asked.

"I can't be sure. All I know is that he could help us and we can hide out. I know Reglin will want to blow this planet up along with all of us on it."

"Then why are you letting him Nova? No one is going to win in this situation," Sherlock sighed. "I can't believe I am saying this, but it would have been more humane to have deactivated us." Nova didn't comprehend what he was trying to tell her and turned to face him.

"More humane you say? Do you even know the process by which they deactivate? They do it to you while you are still alive. They watch you die… basically. I've seen them do it to extinct species in my science classes. The screams and cries they make. I told my father that I wanted you and John for my birthday. You were a present to me. I was promised to do with you however I chose fit. You were and are the greatest gift that has ever been bestowed on me. I am not going to have you die in such a way, no. You are an extinct species yes, but it won't always be like this," she hastily closed the ships doors and started up the programs again. "I protected you with all of me. With whatever that is worth to you," she huffed in her seat as the ship took off from where it landed, back into the musty yellow mist.

Sherlock stayed uncharacteristically silent. As also did John, who didn't know what words he could possibly say in a time like this. He was starting to deduce many things about Nova despite being so different. His eyes widened in fear with the possibilities he kept to himself, for now at least. Sherlock was now starting to truly understand how brave Nova was for doing this. Going through all this trouble to relate to someone that wasn't anything like herself. He tried to deduce what her life had been like for so long before him. It seemed empty, dull, and utterly complacent. She loved her father, but in none of the ways she worshiped the spirit of her mother. The well kept alien child was taking back her life.


	12. Chapter 12

When the ship landed again, it was a near a small house. Smoke encircling the small and damaged chimney. The whole house looked lopsided, as if anymore movement and it would all fall apart. Sherlock and John stayed inside as Nova, went out. Through the yellow thick haze, she saw him. A towering figure in size, yet fearfully hunched over with his ray gun.

"Please put down your weapon," she turned her language button on. "We come in peace. May we please come inside?"

"I know who you are," the voice sneered back covered in tattered and dirty clothes. "You are Nova, the captain's daughter. He's from that that god-awful federation. After all of what I have been through, why do you want _my _help?"

"We had to flee my planet. I beg you to please let us come in. I am not alone, as I have two humans from the past with me," she begged to him.

"Humans?" he pondered that for a minute. "For them I will make an exception," he said as she alerted Sherlock and John to step outside. Sherlock trailed behind John out of instinct and slight fear, though he would never admit to it. Everything since he was woken up still frightened him.

"Josiah, I have the honor of presenting to you Sir Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. I awoke them from their eternal slumber."

"Well I'll be," he shook both of their hands. He slightly bowed down to Sherlock. "I read your stories when I was growing up. You were considered a hero among these parts of the world. I apologize for the state of my living quarters. As you might be aware, things are not what they use to be," he sighed as he opened the door to let them in.

"My goodness Josiah, how have you been able to survive like… this?" she asked him.

"I've been busy trying to survive this wretched place. I am blessed with my supply of food pills. I bet your friends here don't know the real story how this all came to be?" they all sat on his tattered pink and white striped sofa. Nova didn't say anything as Josiah went on with his story.

"Not long after your unfortunate passing's, scientists found the secrets to immortality. It eradicated disease off the face of the planet. People could live forever if they wanted to. Everything was really good for a while after that. Of course, you know how most people don't think ahead Sherlock. The planet became too crowded, physical food was becoming more and more scarce. The fish and honey bees went extinct and that is when it really became a madhouse. Countries bombing each other to steal resources and soon it were hydrogen bombs. Every major city in the world was bombed with them. Millions of humans died. What did the federation do about all of this you ask? Boarded their people up back to space and didn't help anyone! My beloved Donita was taken away from me by those bastards. I was left here with a group of people in our makeshift bomb shelter. We were fine for a few months. We had more than enough food pills and shelter from the radiation. You know what the issue was?" he sighed. "People were going crazy. We had all been in that bomb shelter and some were losing their minds. They ran out of there even knowing the air could kill them on the spot. They didn't care for their lives anymore. They wanted to be outside and they got their wish alright. I am the last living of our survivor group," he put a coffee pot over the small stone fireplace. "I spent thirty years in that bomb shelter. I didn't leave till I knew the radiation had gone down in the area. Even then I wish I stayed there," he shook his head.

"If you help us, we can take you back to my planet to be with Donita I can promise you that," said Nova.

"What good would that be to anyone Nova? She thinks I'm dead. Nobody from your planet cared about me or anyone else. Your elders sat with on their hands and watched earth attempt to blow each other up!"

"It's not my fault Josiah. Just a few months ago, I had never even been on this planet. I had to plead with my father to get him to come here, so I could bring back Sherlock and John."

"So that is what you do now?" he chuckled. "Wake up the dead for your own amusement? What a naïve, blind little planet you are from Nova."

"It was my birthday gift! I have no friends on my planet because of my father and what the federation represents. I can understand your disdain for me and my people. However I escaped from them."

"Escaped? Why would you? You have everything on a silver platter up there."

"They were going to kill my friends after my party," she gestured to Sherlock and John. "I couldn't let them do it." Josiah thought about this significance of this for a minute before he spoke again.

"That was incredibly stupid… and brave of you to do so if I may say Nova. What's in this for me however? You know they will have no qualms coming here to find you?"

"They think this planet is dead still and there are no other humans left. I knew to come here first thing. The federation will go to every city to make sure we aren't there. It can't pick up my location whatsoever."

"As I said before Nova, what is in it for me?"

"I can get you off this planet if you so choose. Knowing how you are talking, it has been at least ten years since you have said a word to anyone that wasn't yourself. I am sure you would want to see Donita again."

"Actually, I was thinking more of bringing her back here."


End file.
